brucealmightyfandomcom-20200215-history
God
God is the all-powerful, almighty creator and sustainer of all. He is all-knowing, all-loving and all-wise. Bruce Almighty We see God in various forms e.g. a homeless person with signs. He first physically appears to Bruce when he complains about Him. God looks like a janitor and asks Bruce to help Him with the floor, but promises a rain check. Upstairs an electrician is installing a light, and then He removes His overalls and claims to be the boss of the building that He summoned Bruce to. After proving to a non-believing Bruce that He is God, He tells Bruce if he thinks he can do a better job, here's his chance. He give Bruce His powers to use in any fashion he wishes, the only exceptions being that he cannot publicly tell people that he is God, nor control free will. He goes on vacation, claiming that He does this occasionally, by stating "You ever heard of the Dark Ages?". He reappears every now and then to offer advice to Bruce which he mostly doesn't listen to. Bruce indulges by helping himself and without thinking, answers all prayers that people make, despite not knowing what's right for people, getting the job he always wanted, but loses himself as well as his girlfriend Grace. Clashes and riots begin an Bruce realises he can't handle it alone. Bruce goes to God for help. God is mopping the floor and calls on the rain check. After cleaning the floor, God says that manual labour has a lot of fulfillment. He tells Bruce that everyday people pray for miracles. A miracle could be as small as a woman juggling two jobs and still spending time with her children. Humans have the power to actually be miracles. After Bruce uses his personal abilities to set thing right without using his powers, he tries to win back Grace and fails. He gets a visit from her sister who says she spend her time praying for Bruce. He looks through the list of prayers and sees a current one being made. After visiting her, he sees that she still loves him but doesn't want to. Heartbroken, Bruce wanders into the rain and collapses in the street stating that God wins and he doesn't want to do this anymore. A bright heavenly light appears but turns out to be the headlights of a speeding truck that run his over. Bruce awakes in heaven with God who claimed "no one gets to kneel down in the middle of a busy highway and live to talk about it". God tells him that him being funny is a divine spark to make people laugh and it was right for him. God asks Bruce to pray for what he cares about. Bruce prays for Grace and says he wants someone to love her as he should have done. God says He'll get right to it, and send back Bruce who is resuscitated on the road by paramedics. He reawakens in a hospital with Grace by his side. Later Bruce is at a public blood donation, where God is there as a homeless man overlooking with a sign saying (as a pun) "Armageddon outta here". Powers and abilities As God, He is all knowing and all wise (omniscient). He is eternal with no beginning and no end. He is also all powerful (omnipotent) and omnipresent, capable of anything and everything, but stresses that using such power can have consequences by stating "Not as easy as it looks is it? This 'God business' ". Applications of God's Powers & Abilities (General) * Omnipotence - All Powerful ** Reality Warping - His power is so great that reality shapes itself according to his will. *** Conjuration *** Apporting - God is able to teleport anyone anywhere he wants. ** Supernatural Concealment - While taking the form of Chuck, God was able to conceal himself from the Angels. ** Resurrection - God can bring anyone or anything back to life. ** Power Granting - God grants his power to Bruce Nolan. ** Advanced Healing ** Biokinesis ** Memory Manipulation ** Telekinesis ** Electromagnetic Interference ** Soul Control ** Power Negation ** Shapeshifting - God can alter his appearance, changing between his Chuck persona, his true luminous form, and a bright smoke form at will. He can even change into a homeless fellow. ** Flight ** Creation: True to his title as Creator, God is regarded by believers as the architect of the cosmos and everything within it. He fashioned the heavens - including the Sun and the Moon - and the Earth, the spirits and the soul, and all of the animals on lands, in the skies, and in the seas. ** Purification: ** Conception: ** Transformation: ** Protection: * Omnipresence - All Present ** Eternity: * Omniscience - All Knowing ** Universal Awareness: ** Prophecy: ** Plan: A common trope of God is that he has a plan in place that encompasses everything that happens in the world, both good and bad. If something happens, it was all in accordance to God's plan. This notion is often references when unfortunate circumstances prevail, mostly for comfort. * Omnibenevolence - Perfectly Good ** Love: ** Candor: ** Salvation: ** Forgiveness: ** Mercy: * Immortality - God, as being one of the first entities to exist, is immortal. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, are powerless against him. * Mandatory Existence - God's existence is one of two that provides balance to reality, the other being The Darkness. As Chuck put it, "Light needs Dark", and "Dark needs Light". If he were killed, reality itself would end. Applications of God's Powers & Abilities (Detail) * Absolute Existence - God can control their own existence, as well as everyone and everything's existence, without any limit. ** Causa Sui Physiology - As the Supreme Being, God can self-create one's own being. ** Gender Transcendence - As the Supreme Being of Creation God transcends the notion of genders, but He remains to be a male. ** Relative Appearance Alteration - As the Supreme Being, God can alter their form to conform to another's perception of what one would look like according to their personal ideology. * Absolute Will - God has, with but a whim, absolute control over everything.. ** Omniverse Manipulation - God can control the entire omniverse. * Alpha Reality/Omega Reality - God is the alpha and omega of all things real and beyond, user will decide what will end, begin or continue on endlessly. ** Totality Manipulation - God simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme Being. * Afterlife Creation/Manipulation - God can create afterlives, be they Heavens, Hells or something else. * Author Authority -God is the author of existence. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance, God is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - The cause and the prime mover of existence, God can control everything through cause and effect. ** Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate and causalities that God planned. * Complete Arsenal - God possesses every type of power and ability there is. * Creation and Destruction Embodiment - God embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - God is beyond the essence of creation, has no name that can be uttered by mortals, and is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. * Enlightenment - God has infinite knowledge and wisdom. * Life and Death Transcendence - God is beyond life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - God has total, absolute immortality. * Metapotence - God has the power to do anything without justification. * Omniarch - God has supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - God is the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - God is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - God is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * Omni-Creator - God is the One True God and is the only omnipotent creator of all verses. * Omnipotence Embodiment - The Supreme Being IS all powerful. ** Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - In essence, God is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. * Omnilock - Being the creator and the essence of creation, God transcends it all. ** Freedom - God is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the hold of destiny. * Omnibenevolence - As the Supreme Being, God must see the value of goodness. He shows an infinite capacity to love, and to show mercy, patience, self-control, humility, gentleness, respect, forgiveness, loyalty, charity, responsibility, courage, diligence, wisdom, calmness, empathy, sympathy, compassion, honesty, faith, positivity and joy (as situations may call for them). * Omnificence - God can create anything in unlimited levels. * Origin Manipulation - God has total control over all origins. ** Self Origin Manipulation - God has absolute control over all of one's origin, the user is beyond justification or explanation as to how the user came to be, the user is, and what the user is. * Perfection - The Supreme Being is perfect in every way possible. ** Existential Perfection - God can be an being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute. ** Spiritual Perfection - God is spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil and darkness. * Preservation - God can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. ** Cosmic Keystone - God is the keystone of reality that sustains the totality of creation. * Primordial Deity Physiology - God is the deity the predates all of creation and beyond. ** Primordial Force Manipulation - God can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; the primordial force that generated everything. * Singularity - as a/the Supreme Being, God is unique and therefore, one of a kind; unable to be duplicated. ** Singular Reality Existence - God is above all timelines and alternate realities, thus being the one and only. * Supreme Voice - The one of many largest symbols of a Monotheistic Deity is their voice and the word of a Monotheistic Deity, is absolute. * Unity - God is one-with-all that is sustaining in the omniverse. ** Nature Unity - God is one with the omniversal force of nature. ** Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. *** Transcendent Consciousness - The Supreme Being's consciousness fundamentally primordial and transcendent; a state of mind in unison with everything in existence. * Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of God are impossible to be reversed. Personality God is all-loving and all-compassionate, and, even when Bruce blasphemes against Him, He found it amusing. He enjoys mingling with His creations posing as various things and people to encourage them to do good and what is right. He appreciates the childish little things in life and simply wishes everyone to enjoy life and spread joy and laughter. Relationships * God's Relationships - God's relationship with major and minor characters. ** Bruce Nolan: ** Evan Baxter * Jesus Christ - His Son * Lucifer/Satan - The Enemy External links *Old Testment from Mondo World Wikia *Superbook Wikia *The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible from Hanna-Barbera Wikia Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Bruce Almighty Characters Category:Evan Almighty Category:Evan Almighty Characters Category:Characters